Order in the Court
Order in the Court is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifteenth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and twenty-ninth case overall. It takes place in Eurasia appearing as the final and fifth case in the region. Plot As the team waited for the trial, Logan raced in and told the player and Riya that Judge Whitney Emerson's body and had just been found and that they were needed immediately. The pair quickly taped off the scene, sending Vladimir Rusanov to a police transport truck for transport as the trial had to be postponed. The duo first searched the scene and found Whitney's body, with Nia confirming that Whitney was killed by a blow to the head. The player and Riya first questioned Vladimir's lawyer Amanda Prince over finding the body before suspecting dominatrix Irina Ashler, family heir Natasha Lermontov and the team's own consultant Anya Rusanova. The team then received word that Vladimir's transport truck had been attacked in Astana. The team raced to the Baiterek Tower where they found the police van crashed with no sign of Vladimir. The player soon realized that Oracle must've killed Whitney to postpone the trial so they could break Vladimir out. Riya and the player continued with the investigation, labelling scientist Aida Ashridge and MI6 Chief Julie Trench as suspects. It was also discovered that Vladimir had urged Anya to help him break out which she promptly refused and that Natasha and Vladimir were dating before his arrest. Imran then received an anonymous tip, revealing that Vladimir and an unknown woman had been seen monitoring Whitney's home. They quickly headed to Whitney's home once more and found no trace of Oracle. They did, however, discover that Vladimir had been paying Amanda with counterfeit notes and that Julie had organised Vladimir to live out his sentence in England so MI6 could interrogate him further. Meanwhile, it was also revealed that Whitney had fallen in love with Irina and that Irina was saddened to hear that she had died. Finally, as the clues of the case aligned, the killer was revealed as Natasha Lermontov. The pair headed to the hotel where Natasha was staying in order to arrest her for the murder. When they arrived, however, they found no trace of her or Vladimir. Takagi then informed them that CCTV had caught them by the airport, causing the pair to race there. At the airport, they found Natasha kissing Vladimir. Riya then pulled her gun on the pair and ordered that they surrender, saying their "Bonnie and Clyde" routine would end there. Vladimir quickly angered but Natasha stayed calm, confessing to being Oracle. She told them how she had organized everything in Europe, hiring Rogue and Hans Hartmann to cause terror in the region so the wealth of the countries would drop meaning it'd be easier to sneak in the counterfeit money. She then recounted how she killed Whitney so she could break Vladimir out as she refused to let him go to jail. When Riya got out her handcuffs, Natasha smirked and stated that if she had more time to plan the murder, they would never have even found the body. At their double trial, Judge Elvira Armstrong decided that they should both be sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement for their actions. Before she was taken away, Natasha looked back at the player and sarcastically wished them luck for what was coming next. Concerned by Natasha's foreboding words, the team vowed to end Oracle's schemes once and for all. Post-trial, Anya accompanied the player in speaking to Vladimir about Oracle's plans. Vladimir initially refused to say anything but eventually informed them that Natasha had a bag containing the details of the plan, informing them that she had lost it while breaking him out of the police van. Before Anya left, Vladimir wished his aunt a regretful farewell. Anya and the player then found the bag and searched through it, finding a map of Europe. After analysis, it was confirmed that the map contained the locations of where the counterfeit money had been distributed. Logan was then able to contact the appropriate police departments. The player also helped Riya and the team organise a memorial service for Whitney. Riya then suggested they go back to Whitney's house to find something to use during the service. After searching the house, they found a newspaper article which spoke about how Whitney once ran into a burning building to save a trapped child. At her memorial, the team gathered around and listened to Logan's speech. Finally, as the team reconvened back on the plane, Anya realized they still had no idea why Natasha needed that amount of money. Before she could go and ask Vladimir, Connor informed the team that he'd heard from the prison. He explained that Vladimir was in the prison infirmary after someone had attacked him in his cell and cut his tongue out. Shocked by the news, Anya requested time alone. Suddenly, Takagi ran into the room, declaring that there had been a major cyber attack on a Turkish hospital and that they were needed immediately. Summary Victim *'Whitney Emerson' (killed by a blow to the head) Murder Weapon *'Judge's Gavel' Killer *'Natasha Lermontov' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses heat cream. *The suspect drinks cider. *The suspect eats beshbarmak. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses heat cream. *The suspect eats beshbarmak. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses heat cream. *The suspect drinks cider. *The suspect eats beshbarmak. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses heat cream. *The suspect drinks cider. *The suspect eats beshbarmak. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses heat cream. *The suspect drinks cider. *The suspect eats beshbarmak. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses heat cream. *The suspect drinks cider. *The suspect eats beshbarmak. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses heat cream. *The killer drinks cider. *The killer eats beshbarmak. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears black. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Courtroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Silver Pieces, Handbag; New Suspect: Amanda Prince) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses heat cream) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Scales Pin) *Analyze Scales Pin. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cider) *Examine Handbag. (Result: House Keys; New Crime Scene: Whitney's Home) *Investigate Whitney's Home. (Clues: Doorknob, Whip Handle, Victim's Diary) *Examine Doorknob. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Anya Rusanova's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Anya Rusanova) *Confront Anya about visiting Whitney before her death. *Examine Whip Handle. (Result: I ASHLER; New Suspect: Irina Ashler) *Ask Irina why her whip was in the victim's home. *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Murder Date Entry; New Suspect: Natasha Lermontov) *Confront Natasha over meeting with the victim. *See how Amanda found the body. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Baiterek Tower. (Clues: Broken Camera, Personal Planner, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Sightseeing Photos; New Suspect: Aida Ashridge) *Question Aida over being in Astana. (Attribute: Aida uses heat cream) *Examine Personal Planner. (Result: Meetings; New Suspect: Julie Trench) *Speak to Julie about her meetings with Whitney. (Attribute: Julie drinks cider) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Judge's Gavel) *Analyze Judge's Gavel. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beshbarmak; New Crime Scene: Judge's Stand) *Investigate Judge's Stand. (Clues: Torn Cad, Vladimir's Locket) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Visitation Order) *Ask Anya why she had met up with Vladimir before the trial. (Attribute: Anya uses heat cream and eats beshbarmak) *Examine Vladimir's Locket. (Result: Picture of Natasha) *Confront Natasha over the picture in Vladimir's locket. (Attribute: Natasha uses heat cream, drinks cider and eats beshbarmak) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cosy Living Room. (Clues: Drawer, Black Bag, Pager, Faded Sheet of Paper) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Romantic Poem) *Speak to Irina about the victim's poem. (Attribute: Irina uses heat cream, drinks cider and eats beshbarmak) *Examine Black Bag. (Result: Money Stack) *Analyze Money Stack. (06:00:00) *Confront Amanda over possession of counterfeit notes. (Attribute: Amanda uses heat cream, drinks cider and eats beshbarmak) *Examine Pager. (Result: Extradition Plan) *Confront Julie over wanting Vladimir moved to England. (Attribute: Julie uses heat cream and eats beshbarmak) *Examine Faded Sheet of Paper. (Result: Spreadsheet) *Speak to Aida about the victim accusing her of inhumanity. (Attribute: Aida drinks cider and eats beshbarmak) *Investigate Crashed Police Van. (Clues: Police Tools, Hair Pin) *Examine Police Tools. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Analyze Hair Pin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All High and Mighty (5/5). (No stars) All High and Mighty (5/5) *Confront Vladimir about Oracle's plans in prison. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Baiterek Tower. (Clue: Duffel Bag) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Map of Europe) *Analyze Map of Europe. (05:00:00) *Speak to Irina about hosting a memorial. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Whitney's Home. (Clue: Rack of Cards) *Examine Rack of Cards. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Logan Jones) *Listen to Logan's speech at the memorial. (Reward: Scales Necklace) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Eurasia (UnknownGamez)